First Encounter
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Excalibur gets some new help from an unlikely sourse.


TITLE: First Encounter

AUTHOR: CelineV 

FANDOM: Crusade 

RATING: PG a few words.

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

SUMMARY: Some new help in the fight of the plague. 

DISCLAIMER: Warner Brothers and JMS owns Crusade. I own anyone you don't know.

NOTE: This is my first Crusade fiction. Please tell me if I am too terrible off here. Italic Conversation between these means it is private. No one but the two people speaking can hear it. Many thanks to Rat and Azrah Syed for betaing this. You are truly a Saint! 

~~

Galen, the Techno-mage, entered the Excalibur's bridge. He moved quietly to Captain Matthew Gideon's side. "Matthew, there is someone out there." 

  
Gideon looked at the Techno-mage. He had no reason not to believe Galen. "Scan around the ship," called the Captain. 

  
"Yes sir, scanning," said Lieutenant Matheson. 

  
"The scans are not finding anything, sir," said a bridge officer.

"Matthew," said Galen. "Send a message out. You need to say 'crash von va zeel'." 

  
Gideon looked at the Techno-mage for a half a second, "Open a comlink." Said Gideon. 

  
"Aye sir," said Lieutenant Matheson.

"This Captain Matthew Gideon of the Earthforce ship Excalibur, crash von va zeel." Lieutenant Matheson started to laugh. Everyone on the bridge looked over at the First officer.

Gideon moved closer to John Matheson, "Lieutenant," said the Captain. 

  
"Crash von va zeel, to does not," said John. The voice was not the Lieutenant's. It sounded far away and a bit mechanical. 

  
"John," said Gideon.

"Forgive the use of your friend John," said the voice coming from the Lieutenant Matheson. "You spoke and I needed to answer." Said the voice. 

  
"Matthew, it's not the Lieutenant speaking, Someone has tapped into the telepath's mind. When he comes out of it, have him go down to Doctor Chambers. There shouldn't be any permanent damage to him. Tell him, 'Crash zoe to con'." Said Galen 

  
"Crash zoe to con," said Captain Gideon.

"Crash zoe to con please don't confuse me with a drunken Volak. Zor con on tu a Valen soars!" said the voice from Lieutenant Matheson.

Lieutenant Matheson staggered forward toward Captain Gideon, "What happened?" Asked Matheson as the Captain supported him. 

"Captain, the being is going to the planet." Said the Lieutenant. 

  
"I'm going down there," said Galen. He turned and walked off the bridge and down the corridor. 

  
"Not without us, Galen," yelled Gideon. "Lieutenant, get a shuttle ready to leave now. Then you get yourself down to the Medbay to be checked. I want security down in the flight deck waiting to go with me." Said Gideon. Then he ran off the bridge after the Techno-mage. 

**

Galen was in his ship and was performing the pre-flight checklist. As soon as it was done, the ship lifted off. Captain Gideon reached the flight deck just as the techno-mages ship left the flight deck 

  
"Damn," said Gideon as the ship took off. "I want the shuttle to follow Galen ship. I want us gone NOW!" The Captain boarded the shuttle. The door was closed and the shuttle lifted off Excalibur.

Galen closed his eyes to locate the trail that would allow him to follow the other being down to the planet's surface. He knew that Matthew would follow him down to the planet. It took a minute for the Techno-mage to find the trail. He turned the ship in the direction and followed it down. The trail was marked in a way that was familiar to Galen. 

Landing his ship in a clearing next to a forest, Galen exited his ship. The door closed behind him and Galen put the ship on automatic. It would defend itself on it's own, if it was needed. 

Standing next to the ship, Galen closed his eyes and tired to pick up the trail of the alien being. He heard the Excalibur's shuttle land in the clearing. The Techno-mage worked on finding the trail.

"Galen, where is it located?" asked the Captain. When he stood next to the Mage.

"I am looking for it, Matthew," said Galen. "I think I have found a trail to follow." The mage moved off into the forest. Captain Gideon and the security team followed.

Following the marks that were left for him to find, Galen stopped and looked up a mountainside. There had been a landslide not long ago. Debris of rocks and dirt was all over the area. Near the top of the landslide was a person.

Gideon came to a dead stop next to Galen, "Well, where do we go now?" Asked Gideon. Galen pointed up to the person.

"Oh good God," said the Captain. When Gideon looked again, the person was gone. Moving his eyes down the landslide, the Captain found the person had moved almost down at the bottom of the landslide. Galen started to climb up into the rocks and debris. Gideon was quick to follow up. The security team was following the Captain. As they climbed, they could see that the person was dressed all in black, from head to toe.

To the left side of the mountain a panther came out of the woods and made its way closer to the person sitting on a rock in the debris. 

When the Excalibur crew got close enough to the person, Gideon said, "Don't move."

The person moved and everyone was able to see that the person was a female human. She smiled at the Excalibur crew. "Why?" she asked. 

  
"There is a black panther very close to you," said the Captain. 

  
She turned toward the animal, "Oh you mean Azoe Mazat?" The cat moved up the woman, and she pet it. "Everyone likes their ego stroked." She waved her hand and the panther changed into a house cat. 

"Techno-mage" said Galen. 

  
"Yes," said the woman. "It's really sad that we all don't talk to each others more." She stood and bowed to Captain Gideon and Galen. 

  
"You are?" asked Matthew Gideon. 

  
"Brother Matthew Gideon of Earth, I am Sister Acate of the Techno-mage order." Looking at Galen, "I bring you greetings from Herazade." 

"Herazade?"Asked Galen. 

  
"The Order had made a command. I was chosen to do the task," said the woman. "Your ship is trying to reach, you Brother Matthew Gideon."

Matthew reached over to the link on the back of his hand and touched it. "Gideon to Excalibur, come in." Said the Captain.

There was static on the link. "Captain, this is Excalibur, please come in." Said Lieutenant Matheson.

  
"Lieutenant, I hear you. Go ahead," said Gideon.

  
"Captain, we lost all trace of you. How long will you be on the planet?" said the Lieutenant. 

"We will be here for a few more minutes," said the Captain.

Acate waved her hand and they were all standing on the bridge of Excalibur. Gideon whipped around and looked at the female Techno-mage. 

The woman turned around to look at the bridge, "Impressive. You have done yourselves proud." 

Galen moved closer to Acate, "Zor is no come." He whispered to the woman. 

"Tor tu Zor is," said Acate. "I am at your disposal, Brother Captain Gideon."

"Lieutenant, have everyone meet us in the conference room," said the Captain. 

"Aye, sir," said the Lieutenant. 

"You two come with me," said Gideon as he walked off the bridge. Both mages followed the Captain down to the conference room. Since they were the first ones down there, it would give Gideon a chance to talk to Acate. "Isn't Acate a mineral?" Asked Gideon. 

" Yes it is," said Acate. "It is used in medicine. My parents had their minds on other things then a name when I was born. So Mother named me after her favorite mineral. Not very imaginative, but different." She looked around the room, and then looked at Galen. 

Galen received a message from Acate

Are they always like this? 

Galen replied back to her. Yes. 

"Please sit," said Gideon. Acate moved to the other end of the table to sit. Galen sat across the table from her.

"So when did the Techno-mages decide to send you?" Asked the Captain. 

"I was called before them three weeks ago. I was asked with my medical knowledge could I help with the finding a cure for the plague that affects your planet. I told them that I would like to help my Brothers and Sisters of the cosmos. I was charged with collecting anything of my work that might help. To collect up other things that might be of help for your Doctors. With that I was given a ship to travel here."

She looked over at Galen and sent a message to Galen. 

The others are here. 

I know. Replied Galen back to her. 

Dureena Nafeel and Max Eilerson entered the room. They looked at the new person with curiosity. Doctor Sarah Chambers was the last to arrive. Everyone took their seats. 

"This Acate," said the Captain. "She's a Techno-mage. I would like you to meet Dureena Nafeel our resident lock pick and Max Eilerson linguist and Zeno Archaeologist and Doctor Sarah Chambers our chief medical officer and you already know Galen."

"I am honored to meet Brothers and Sisters of the Cosmos. I have never meet Galen before; we are many in the Order, Captain. We all don't know each other. The other mages are interested in helping you with the cure. I am trained in medicine. I have brought with me some of the Orders work." She opened her cloak and pulled out a small package. She put it on the table and slid it down to the Captain. 

When it reached him the package had tripled in size. Gideon opened the package up. He found it had data crystal and other things in it. 

"You know Doctor Chambers will be checking all of this?" Said Gideon. 

  
"Yes, we hope that it will help with the cure or at least help with something that will slow down the plague. I was sent out to help you find the cure. "Said Acate.

"Will you be able to return to the Order once you are done?" asked Dureena. 

"No, that will not be possible. I will be alone then. I knew this when I took the assignment," said Acate. 

"Now that doesn't seem fair to you," said Doctor Chambers. 

"It is the way our way, contact with outsiders is forbidden," said Galen. Everyone knew it to be true cause of Galen, but it was a bit of shock to see someone being kicked out when they were asked by the mage's themselves.

"So what do you know about us?" asked Max. 

"Well, you don't believe in magic, you are very closed minded about things like that. You do make up for it in other ways. You aren't just death mongers. I understand that you are creative people. You have arts, music and dance." Looking over at Galen, she sent a message to him. 

I could have said the standard line that they eat their children, but I didn't want to scare them that much. 

Galen sent a reply. They have thought the same of us, Acate. 

"Do all Techno-mages dress in all black?" Asked Max. "There has to be other color out there you could pick." Said Max in a criticizing manner.

  
"MAX!" Said Dureena who was getting annoyed with his remarks. 

Very true I'm going to show them what I'm really like now

Acate smiled at Max. 

Her clothes turned this strange color. She stood up and lowered the hood. They could see the woman had light brown hair. Her eyes are a shining green color. She was just as pale as Galen was. Then the strange color on the clothes, all fell away and she was wearing a forest green cloak and matching pants. The boots were still black. The other thing different about the woman from Galen, she had worn rings on her thumbs and necklace around her neck. The cloths she had worn before where an illusion as most Techno-mages do while around no mages. 

Don't encourage Max. He can be a very strange human, thought Galen

I take it you stay away from listening to their thoughts? Thought Acate

Don't do that. Humans have a problem with telepaths. These are good people, Acate. They would do anything for me, but if they knew just what we could do, they might not be as joyful around us. 

Understood, Galen. No playing around with them. 

Acate listened to the crew of Excalibur talk about what each had thought of the Techno-mage as she, in her mind, sent the files that Herazade gave her to give to Galen. 

As Galen read the files, The Circle is worried that the Plague could be used on them? 

Yes, and if they help the humans to cure it, there won't be any chance of itaffecting us.

"Captain, If it would be all right, I would like to go back to my ship now." Said Acate. 

"We'll have to send a shuttle down to get the ships," said Gideon. 

"When I brought you up from the planet, the ships came with us. They are on your...flight-deck." Said the Techno-mage. 

"Matthew, I will show her the way down to the ship," said Galen. 

"All right then, but we can give you a room if you want," said Gideon.

"No, I can sleep nicely in my ship, thank you for the opportunity to help you with your quest." Said Acate. Galen rose from his chair. Acate followed him and bowed to the Excalibur crew just before she went out the door.

"She brought you up here with her techno magic? How powerful is she?" Asked Max

"Is she more powerful then Galen?" asked Dureena. 

"Don't know, We will just have to wait and see what is going to happen with her." Touching his comlink, "Lieutenant Matheson." 

"Aye, Captain," said the telepath. 

"I want a security guard on the flight deck to watch Acate. I don't want her to have free roam of the ship." Said Gideon. 

"Yes Captain I'll get right on it" said the Lieutenant

Galen and Acate walked down the corridor to the bullet car. 

Acate. What did Herazade tell you about me? They entered the car and sat down acrossed from each other. The car started to move. 

That you helped Brother Gideon and later on you left the order.

Acate looked over at Galen. She could see on Galen's face that some of it was true, but not all of it. The bullet car made the stop where the Techno-mages needed to get off at. Galen got up and lead the way to the flight deck. Sitting not far from Galen's ship, Acate's ship was docked. It wasn't anything like Galen's ship. Itwas a smaller size and but longer. The hull was a bluish-green color. It looked like was a bright flower next to Galen's ship. 

'Well, They didn't tell her everything nor did they lie to her totally. That is good.' Thought Galen.

Acate, We are in difficult place, we are not among our own, but we are not with people who totally trust us. Matthew does trust me. That doesn't mean you will be trusted for now. You will have to earn that from these people. It may be awhile before they do trust you. 

Acate walked over to her ship, the door slid open, and Azoe Mazat stood there waiting for her. 

Thank you, Brother Galen for bringing me down to my ship, I shall meditate on the day and the task ahead. 

Then I shall leave you to it, thought Galen. 

Galen turned away from Acate and went off to his ship. The security guards arrived at Acate's ships. She smiled at them. She turned and to take a headset off the control panel and put it on. She signaled to the computer, 

Start with the research on Earth. I will choose which item I will go with. 

Confirmed 

The computer started on the request. Giving a list of things from Earth. Acate choose which one she wanted to learn about and sat down on a low chair right in front of the door. She closes her eyes and concreted on the information coming to her.

** 

Max Eilerson looked at Captain Gideon, putting his glasses to look at the items that the female Techno-mage gave them. "You are just going to send some security guards down there so she can't sneak around the ship without you knowing it, may I remind you that she used her Techno magic whatever they call it, to bring you and Galen and herself up from the planet and three ships. You are worried she might do a walk about without you knowing it, Captain get real. She or Galen could take over the whole ship from down there and we can't stop them." Said Max.

"Max, relax would you, Doctor Chambers will go over this material and see if it's of any value to us don't think if she wanted to do anything she would have let us knowshe was out there. She could have destroyed us without us even knowing anyone was out there." Said the Captain.

"So what do you think, Dureena?" asked Max. 

"I have to go with the Captain. I don't see her as any danger. I think we have to wait and see. What we know from Galen, the Techno-mages wouldn't send someone to kill us or stop us from finding a cure. It's too important, the plague could be used against them." Said Dureena. 

"Doctor?" asked Captain Gideon. 

"I'd like to take this material back to the lab and check it all out, sir." Said the Doctor.

"You're all dismissed," said Gideon as he got from the table. Doctor Chamber took the package with her. Max shook his head as he left the room. Dureena looked hopeful at the Captain as she left. Gideon left the room last.

**

Doctor Sarah Chambers went down to the flight deck to see Acate. The Doctor had spent most of the night looking at the data crystals and the herbs and plants and mineral that Acate had given her. She really wanted to talk to the Techno-mage about the possibilities of some of these. When she arrived at the woman's ship, she found the security guard standing just a few feet from the ship. The door to the ship was open and Acate was sitting just inside the ship. 

The Techno-mage sat in a small chair with her feet propped up on a box. She had a headset on and she was listening to something. Her feet were bouncing movement. She had her hands on her knees and a bit of green energy bounced between her two index fingers. 

"How long has she been like this?" asked the Doctor. 

"Since last night after she came down with Galen. She came in and sat down in the chair, put her feet up and put the headset on and that bouncing and the energy are the only way we know she is alive. She hasn't moved or said a word." Said the security guard.

"Does the Captain know about this?" asked the Doctor. 

"No ma'am, we were going to tell him at 08:00 hours" said the guard. 

"Doctor," said Galen from behind everyone. 

"Galen, she hasn't moved since last night. Is she ok?" asked the Doctor. 

"Yes Doctor she is fine, she's gone into a deep meditation she is very much alive. Start worrying when the energy stops flowing between her fingers." SaidGalen. 

Acate 

Yes Galen 

Please show some life the Doctor is worried that you are not alive. 

All right 

Opening her eyes, Acate smiled at the people standing there. "Morning Sister Doctor Chambers." Said Acate she stretching out her back then Acate stood up. "As you can see, I am very much alive. Did you get a chance to look at the material I gave you last night?" Asked Acate 

"Yes, it's the reason I came down here, I wanted to talk to you about it, would you like to come up to my office?" Asked Dr. Chambers 

"It would be my honor to do so, Sister Doctor Chambers." Said Acate. The two women left the flight deck and took the bullet car. The security guards followed them.

"You know you can call me, Sarah," said the Doctor. "You don't have to continue calling any of us, Sister or Brother." 

"I was taught to love the Brothers and Sisters of the cosmos as I do those in the Order," said Acate. She smiled at the Doctor. "My Mother drilled it into my head toalways call people Brother or Sister. She would come back from the grave and get me. If I did not." 

Sarah laughed at this. "Your Mom has you well trained. So did mine. I remember my manners very well. If didn't, I am afraid I will do something wrong and turn around to find my Mom standing there with her arms crossed in front of her with that look on her face, I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THAT look!" 

Acate started to laugh, "Yes that would be my Mother, also." 

When the Bullet car stopped, Sarah and Acate got up and left. Taking the Techno-mage into the Doctor's office. Sarah put one of the data crystals into the computer. They started to go over the data. Doctor Chamber's comlink sounded off. "Chambers," said the Doctor. 

"Lieutenant Matheson is in for another appointment. It's been twelve hours since he came in last night." Said the Nurse. 

"Oh, I will take care of John, and then I will be right back," said Doctor Chambers. 

"Is this John who's mind I tapped into last night?" asked Acate. 

"Yes it is," said Doctor Chambers. 

"I must go with you to tell him I am sorry for using him in that way," Said Acate as she rose from the chair and went out the door to the main part of Medbay.

Lieutenant John Matheson sat on a examing table waiting for the Doctor. Acate walked up to John, 

"I am Acate of the Techno-mage Order. I was the one who took over your mind to speak to the ship. I wanted to say I was sorry I took it without your permission. I wish to apologies for doing this." Said Acate feeling very sorry for what she had done. 

Lieutenant Matheson looked at the woman who he knew she was a Techno-mage. He couldn't sense her, just like Galen due to there mind blocking techniques. It was a little strange, but it was nice, never knowing when a Techno-mage was around. "Um," said the telepath. 

Acate waved her hand and a staff appeared in her hand. Putting the staff in the Lieutenant's hand, she let it sit there as she stepped back. "You may use you're full anger on me." Said Acate. 

Matheson looked at Doctor Chambers and said "I am not going to hit you with this thing." 

"Then you may use the weapon of your choice then," Said Acate. Reaching out, Acate took the staff and it disappeared from her hand. 

"I am not going to use any weapon on you. Just don't do it again. Humans don't like it when telepaths do that. It could get you in a lot of trouble," said Lieutenant Matheson. 

"I am not a telepath, Brother John Matheson. I am a Techno-mage. I can do anything with magic," said Acate. "I hope you will forgive me in time. It was notmy intention to over step the boundaries. Forgive me." 

"It's all right," said John Matheson.

Acate turned back to Doctor Chambers's office while Sarah checked Matheson. 

"Is she for real?" asked Matheson. 

"I am sorry to say, I believe she was going to let you beat her with that staff. Or anything else you wanted to punish her with. She really feels bad about it. When she found out, you were here, she jumped to coming out and apologizing to you. She didn't mean to take over your mind," said the Doctor. 

"Oh I believe her," said the telepath.

Doctor Chambers finished the examining of the Lieutenant finding him fit, the Doctor released the man back to duty. The Doctor went back to the office where Acate was waiting for her. 

  


**

"Acate, I wanted to ask you something," said the Doctor. They had been talking shop up until now. 

"What is it, Sister Doctor Chambers?" asked Acate. 

"What was it you were listening to this morning?" asked the Doctor.

"I was listening to some of your Earth music. I heard music from Bach, Brahm, Beethoven, Hayden, Glen Miller, Tommy and Jimmy Dorset, Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, The Beatles, The Monkees, Greenday, Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails, Backstreet Boys, Celine Dion, Barry Manilow, Yo-Yo Ma, BareNaked Ladies. I believe you can learn a lot from different by listening to their music. You would understand the Techno-mages better if you listened to our music." Said Acate 

"You have music?" Asked Sarah with a smile. 

"Well yes, but it's really hard to explain it to non mage's," said the Techno-mage. "I'll bring you a copy of some." 

"You have a deal," said the Doctor. 

** 

Max came down to the flight deck. He had heard that Acate was up in Medbay with Doctor Chambers going over some of the material that she brought from the Techno-mage. He wanted to see the woman's ship for himself. If there was a way to get in to it, then he would be in seventh heaven. Max didn't see anyone around the ship. 

Security went up with the Mage. Max had the area to himself. He walked around Acate's ship.

Galen stepped out of his ship. He was going to talk to Captain Gideon, but he saw Max walking around Acate's ship, he had to see if the man was up to no good. Walking over to him, "Maxamilian?" said Galen 

"Galen, have you ever seen a ship like this?" asked the representative of Interplanetary Expeditions. "It's so different from even your ship." Looking at Galen, "Some say, your ship is a Shadow ship. Do you know if it's true?" Asked Max.

Galen just watched Max move around. 'Well Max had finally asked the question. He had heard the rumor that his ship was made using Shadow tech.' "I am not the person to ask about her ship. As for mine, it is none of your business what it is or isn't." Galen turned and walked away. Max just stared at Galen's back as the Techno-mage walked away. 


End file.
